The Broken Promise
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: What happens when Sasuke makes a promise he can't keep? And what happens when this promise was only broken by a tragic event, which leads to devastation for both participants of the promise? Read more to find out. SasuNaru, AU, Slight OOCness (I suck at keeping each of the characters in character. I also suck at summaries). Rated M as I'm not sure where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Promise

A/N: I thought I'd just say sorry in advance for the poor writing. This story was written some time ago and I've only just gotten around to putting it up as I found it on one of my old memory sticks, (Not that I'm much better at writing now). This is the first of four chapters that have already been written. If you'd like me to upload the rest please tell me what you think of this chapter. If after I've uploaded all four existing chapters and I get a good response, then I'll continue writing this story, and maybe in the future I might decided to make a revised version.

Oh, and if you've read my other story 'Screw Destiny,' The next chapter should be up shortly, I'm already half way through writing it, I'm putting all my effort into that story. Also, I just thought I'd let you know that I have three more stories on the go, two of which being an 'Avengers' story and the other being 'Supernatural.' If you're interested there's more information about them on my profile… Anyway, onto the story; enjoy.

Chapter 1:

New Born Friendship

Naruto had just got away from the hustle and bustle of moving. He was use to it though, his family moved away a lot because his father's job was relocated quite often. This was why he never made any friends and when he did it never lasted long as he usually had to move away not long after the friendship had started. So he never really bothered trying to make friends with anyone. What was the point when he knew he was just going to move again?

After sitting on the swing for a surprisingly long time, the blonde started to get bored. He was never really one for staying still for a prolonged period of time.

The blonde was just about to get up and go back home when someone approached him. He looked up suspiciously to see a boy with stunning oxy eyes and silky raven hair that had a hint of blue. The two of them just stared at one another for a while before the raven spoke up.

"I've never seen you around here before!" The raven said looking at Naruto with a scowl on his young face. Naruto looked back at the raven with the same expression before realizing what the raven had just said.

"Yeah, I only just moved here."

"Hn…!"

Naruto looked at the raven weirdly as he tried to figure out what the boy meant by "Hn."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, but the look on his face made it look like he didn't really care. On the inside though the raven was curious, this blonde just sparked his interest, which was new for the 12 year old.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto announced eagerly before asking in return…

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Once they'd exchanged names, there was an awkward atmosphere present between the two of them. Even though the awkwardness was suffocating, neither of them wanted to leave so early. They both could feel this unknown bond that seems to be between them even though they'd only just meet.

"So… When did you move here?" The Uchiha said getting rid of the once present atmosphere.

"Today…!"

"Where…?"

"What?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Why did a total stranger want to know where he lived? It wasn't something you got asked everyday from someone you barely knew.

"I'm only trying to make conversation."

"Oh… okay."

The awkward atmosphere returned leaving them both in silence.

"Do you want to hang out together?" The raven suggested suddenly. As soon as the words had escaped from the Uchiha's lips a red hue emerged on his cheeks.

"Really…?" Naruto asked in surprise, no one had ever asked him if he wanted to play; it was always him.

"Yeah…!" It was obvious the raven was starting to get annoyed.

"Um… okay." With that said Naruto and Sasuke walked away from the swing. The rest of the day the two hung out until it started to get dark when they walked back to the swing where they'd met earlier that day. "Let's be friends." Naruto randomly shouted. He'd had so much fun with Sasuke; more fun then he'd had in a long time.

"Sure." The raven answered nervously, he'd never really had a proper friend. Don't get him wrong he had friends, it's just he never really got along with any of them like he did the blonde.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" The blonde asked, not entirely sure on what the ravens answer would be.

"Yeah sure, let's meet here again tomorrow; is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye."

After that night the two played together nearly everyday till late in the evening, but everyone knows: nothing good lasts forever…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Promise

Authors Notes: Yeah, so here's chapter two! ^_^ Hope you like and please tell me what you think. I've recently decided that I'm going to upload the three chapters of this fanfic that I mentioned about then see if you guys think I should continue. Please note that no editing is going to be done, I will leave them how they were we I found them. I may later come back and edit them all. :D

Chapter 2:

The Promise

Sasuke and Naruto had now known each other for almost three years. They had a really strong friendship; you could say they were best friends. Their friendship wasn't really normal; they were constantly mean to each other. If you were just someone passing by you would think they hated each other, but that wasn't the case.

The swing ended up becoming the place where Sasuke and Naruto met when they just wanted to hang out; just the two of them. Which happen nearly every day? They were nearly inseparable.

On this specific night they were having a picnic to celebrate Sasuke's 15th birthday. They'd done this every year on any special occasion. Naruto had no clue what he'd do without Sasuke; yeah he'd other friends and all, like Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and many more, but he only met them thorough Sasuke.

Sitting under their favourite tree, Sasuke looked over to Naruto and a smile slowly spread across his usually stoic façade.

He was so glad he'd met Naruto, he'd brought light into his dire world; he just hoped they could stay together forever and being here with him on his birthday meant a lot to the Uchiha.

Sensing someone staring at him, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke gazing at him with a content smile plastered on his face. The new realisation caused a blush to spread across Naruto's cheeks.

"What?" The embarrassed blonde questioned, finally looking away from Sasuke's intense gaze.

"Nothing just thinking."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you where looking at me!"

"Hn…!"

Naruto just decided to let it go. After a while of just sitting there quietly Sasuke spoke up again.

"Naruto, do you like being friends with me?"

"Yeah, of course I do. What made you question our friendship?"

"Just a passing thought…!"

The two were once again submerged in silence, until Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto lets make a promise!"

The blonde looked up at Sasuke curiously.

"About what…?"

"Let's promise to stay together forever, no matter what!"

"Okay, I promise."

They both shock hands to finalize the promise. Everyone knows promises aren't always kept, especially when complications arise.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken Promise

Author's Notes: So, here's chapter three. Enjoy. I've only just noticed just how short these chapters are. When and if I decide to continue this story, I promise the chapters will be substantially longer.

Chapter 3:

The Loss of Loved Ones

When Sasuke was walking home from an amazing night with Naruto, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and the next time he was going to see him.

Sasuke's thoughts stopped when he saw his home; it was immersed in flames. The raven didn't know what to think. Once he reached his house he saw his brother standing outside the front talking to a police man while the fire brigades tried to put out the fire.

_Where was his parent?_

_Where they still inside the house; trapped? _

These were the thoughts present in Sasuke's head. He tried to avoid the pessimistic thoughts, but they wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't want to believe that his parents could be trapped within the confines of the house to never been seen again. Sasuke didn't know what he'd do without his parents; they'd always been there for him whenever his brother was busy.

The raven ran up to his brother urgently, he needed to know what was going on; all thoughts of Naruto and their lovely evening vanishing. When Itachi saw his panicked brother walking towards him he knew he couldn't stay strong for much longer.

When Sasuke reached his brother he was pulled into a strong embrace which was rare for the Uchiha brothers. But, considering the circumstances it was acceptable.

"Itachi, please tell me our parents are safe?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" The seven-teen year old Itachi said in so much remorse, as tears streamed down his face.

Once Sasuke knew that what he'd been thinking earlier was true and his parents where most probably dead the warm tears streamed down his face faster.

That night the Uchiha brothers were sent to an orphanage for the fact that Itachi was too young to take guardianship of his brother.

Did I mention the orphanage was out of the little town of Kyoto and Naruto had no clue that Sasuke had gone and probably wouldn't be coming back for a very long time… if ever?

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

The Broken Promise

Authors Notes: Here's chapter four, the last chapters of the ones I wrote…. Ages ago! Please tell me what you think so far, and if I should continue or not, thanks. :3

Chapter 4:

The Broken Promise and the Pain It Causes

The next day Naruto was rather eager to see Sasuke again, he'd been thinking about their lovely evening all night making it hard for him to sleep. He was at this exact moment on his way to Sasuke's. When the remains of Sasuke's house came into view, Naruto gasped in shock.

_What happened?_

_Was Sasuke in the house at the time of the fire?_

_Better yet, was Sasuke alive and okay? _

Naruto didn't know what to think. Not knowing what to do with himself he ran home to speak with his father, he'd know what happened; hopefully.

Once Naruto entered his house he searched for his father, when he heard him in his office tapping away on his laptop. Naruto barged into the room and jumped into his fathers embrace.

To say Minato was shocked was an understatement, but he got over his shock when he realised Naruto was shacking. What made it worse was when he heard sniffling and looked down to see his beloved son crying; As soon as he'd spotted the tears Minato's father instincts kicked in and he started to worry and squeeze the living daylights out of the boy as he tried to comfort him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"S-Sa-Sasuke M-Might be D-De-Dead, Dad!" When Naruto had finished his sentence his tears intensified.

_What was he going to do if it was true? _

_What would he do without Sasuke? _

Naruto's statement brought Minato back to the conversation he'd had with Itachi earlier that day.

*Flashback*

**Minato had just started to eat his breakfast when the phone started to ring. **

**He got up quickly to answer the phone, wondering if it was Naruto because he'd just gone out and he might have forgotten something or worse he could've gotten into trouble. **

"**Hello?" Minato greeted the un-known caller.**

"**Hello Minato!" A deep voice said down the line. It took a while for Minato to realise who was speaking.**

"**Itachi, what do I owe the pleasure?" Minato said in a chirpy voice not knowing the news that Itachi be-held. **

"**I thought Naruto would like to know where Sasuke was. I didn't want him to think the worst of the situation, so I thought I'd let you know… Last night a fire was started at the Uchiha mansion; no one knows how or who started it. Unfortunately, the fire took the lives of our parents. Now at this exact moment Sasuke and I are living in an orphanage waiting for someone to foster us; I just hope we don't get separated. Anyway, I have to go, please tell Naruto. I know how close the two were." With that said Itachi hung up, not even giving Minato the chance to speak. **

**Minato was saddened by the news, he'd been very good friends with the Uchiha's and he hadn't gone to see them in a while because he was busy; his job took up most of his time. He'd been planning on seeing them during the next month for Mikoto's birthday; Fugaku and He had even arranged a surprise party. Sighing, Minato put the phone back in its stand and waited for Naruto to return home. **

*Flashback End*

Minato stroked Naruto's hair in a comforting manner, trying to calm down his remorseful son.

"Naruto, Sasuke's not dead! I got a call from Itachi earlier this morning. They're in an orphanage because their parents died in the fire last night and Itachi isn't old enough to take custody of Sasuke." Minato gave Naruto an encouraging smile, he just hopped the news would make Naruto feel slightly better.

"Really…?"

"Yes really? Now stop crying, you'll see him again some day." Naruto beamed up at his dad and gave him a massive bear hug.

"I suppose, I just wish I was there to comfort him. Losing his parents must be hard" With that said Naruto gave his father one more smile before he ran up the stairs to his room.

In all honesty Naruto was just trying to stay strong in front of his father. He tried to act like the news of one day seeing Sasuke again was enough. But, in actual fact it wasn't. The though that he wasn't going to see Sasuke for god knows how long scared the hell out of him… He already missed his raven best friend and he'd only seen him last night. If he thought he hadn't slept well last night then he was bound to sleep worse tonight; if he got any sleep at all that is.

TBC…?


End file.
